Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to image pickup apparatuses, and, more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus including a plurality of charge storage units for storing charges generated by a photoelectric conversion unit.
Description of the Related Art
Image pickup apparatuses each including a charge storage unit capable of performing a global electronic shutter operation are known.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-296574 discloses an image pickup apparatus that includes pixels each including two charge storage units for storing charges generated by a single photoelectric conversion unit. These charge storage units are used for different frames.